Hermelien Griffel en de Strijd der Levens
by Nouk-san
Summary: Hermelien gaat voor het eerst naar Zweinstein, maar daar staat haar een hele boel te wachten.
1. Verraden

'Hermelien! We gaan eten!' roept mevrouw Griffel van beneden. 'Ik kom eraan!' roept Hermelien terug. Ze pakt een boeklegger legt die tussen het boek en klapt het boek dicht. Dan legt ze het boek weg en gaat naar beneden toe. 'Hoi, papa, wat ben je vroeg thuis!' zegt Hermelien en ze gaat aan tafel zitten. 'Ja, ik mocht eerder weg van mijn baas, maar hoever ben je in je boeken, je moeder zegt dat je de hele dag zit te lezen' zegt meneer Griffel. 'Ja dat klopt, ik wil alles weten over mijn nieuwe school en wat voor vakken ik krijg, ik heb nu al 2 boeken uit!' zegt Hermelien enthousiast. 'Zometeen hoef je niet meer naar school omdat je alles al weet…' lacht mevrouw Griffel die net de keuken uit komt. 'Misschien, maar dan ga ik nog wel…' zegt Hermelien. En ze gaan eten. Na het eten helpt Hermelien met de tafel af te ruimen en af te wassen. Daarna vertrekt ze weer naar boven. Als het tegen tienen aan zit zegt ze haar ouders weltrusten en gaat ze op bed.

De volgende morgen, als ze wakker word is het dood stil in huis, normaal om deze tijd is het juist heel druk. Voor de zekerheid kijkt ze nog even op de wekker. Ja de tijd klopt het is 8 uur. Ze kleed zich vlug aan en gaat naar beneden, ook hier is niemand. Misschien moest haar vader wel eerder naar zijn werk, dat gebeurd wel vaker… Maar waar haar moeder is dat snapt ze niet. Haar maag borrelt en ze loopt naar de keuken om een broodje te smeren. Dan ziet ze een briefje op de koelkast hangen, ze leest hem:

_Lieve, Hermelien _

_Sorry, dat we allebei weg zijn, maar er is een ongeluk gebeurd met je Tante. _

_Ze is naar een disco geweest waar ze dronken uit kwam. _

_Daarna is ze alsnog in de auto gaan rijden en ze heeft een andere auto aangereden. _

_Het slachtoffer is helaas overleden en je tante ligt zwaar gewond in het ziekenhuis. _

_Misschien overleeft ze het wel niet… We weten niet hoe laat we thuis komen, het kan ook pas om acht uur 's avonds zijn. Op het aanrecht ligt wat geld voor je om even een patatje te halen of zo. Oh ja gisteravond belde je vriendin toen je net naar boven was. Ze vroeg of je even terug wou bellen. Nou tot straks! _

_Groetjes, Mama en Papa_

De tranen springen Hermelien in haar ogen, ze wist over welke tantr het ging. Zij ging altijd uit, en ze wisten dat het een keer fout zal gaan, nou het was gebeurd… Het was haar lievelings tante. Het is tante Silvia, ze kan altijd lachen om grapjes, maar kan ook heel sirieus zijn. Oh wat zal Hermelien het erg vinden, als ze dood is, en tante Silvia zal het zichzelf nooit vergeven dat ze iemand dood het gereden. Als dit maar goed komt. Ze gaat eten. En ze denk: Ik denk dat ik zo maar even mijn vriendin ga bellen, nadat ik mijn bed heb verschoond, want dat moet vandaag. En laat ik eens aardig doen en ik verschoon papa en mama's bed ook wel even. En dat deed ze, tegen 9 uur was ze er klaar mee. Ze zocht het telefoonnummer van haar vriendin op en belde haar op.

'Met Gerda' zegt mevrouw Doorns

'Hallo, met Hermelien, is Kaya er ook?' vraagt Hermelien

'Ja, ik roep haar wel even!' zegt mevrouw Doorns

Hermelien wacht even en daar is haar vriendin dan.

'Hoi, Hermelien!' zegt Kaya.

'Hoi, Kaya, wat is er?' zegt Hermelien.

'Nou ik wou vragen of je vanmiddag met mij naar de stad wou…' zegt Kaya.

'Is goed, mijn ouders zijn er niet…' zegt Hermelien.

'Waar zijn ze dan?' zegt Kaya.

'Ze zijn bij mijn tante Silvia, die een auto ongeluk heeft gehad, toen ze gister avond dronken naar huis wou rijden. Ze gaat misschien dood…' zegt Hermelien.

'Oh, dat is wel heel erg, maar mag je zonder toestemming wel de stad in?' vraagt Kaya.

'Er ligt geld op het aanrecht voor een patatje tussen de middag, dus ik moet zoiezo, en dan kan ik net zo goed met jou gaan!' zegt Hermelien.

'Mooi, zie ik je dan om half 1?' vraagt Kaya.

'Ja is goed,tot dan' zegt Hermelien.

'Oke, doei!' zegt Kaya.

En Hermelien legt de telefoon neer. Ze denkt: Kaya verbergt iets, zelfs over de telefoon voel ik dat, ik vraag het haar vanmiddag wel.

'Hoi, Kaya!' zegt Hermelien als ze bij Kaya's huis staat. 'Hey, Hermielien!!!' zegt Kaya 'Zullen we maar gaan?' 'Is goed, waar gaan we heen?' vraagt Hermelien. 'Zullen we als eerst even naar Snackbar, ik ga om van de Honger!' zegt Kaya. 'Oke is goed' zegt Hermelien en ze fietsen naar de dicht bijzijnde Snackbar: 't Tuurtje. '2 x patat mayo, alsjeblieft' zegt Hermelien. 'Komt eraan' zegt de Snackbarman. 'Betaal jij of zo?' zegt Kaya. 'Ja, volgens mij heeft mijn moeder rekening gehouden met jou, dat jij ook mee at, heb je gezegt dat je met me naar de stad wou?' zegt Hermelien. 'Ja, ik denk dat het daaraan ligt, maar dat is deste mooier, heb ik meer geld over ' zegt Kaya.

Als ze aan het tafeltje zitten vraagt Kaya: 'Ik wil even iets weten mag ik het vragen?' 'Ja hoor vraag maar?' zegt Hermelien. 'Oke, toen in vorige week bij je was zag ik iets van een boek met toverspreuken erin liggen, een mantel en een toverstok, wat heeft dat te betekenen?' vraagt Kaya 'Geef maar toe je bent een heks, en ze hele klas weet het al!' 'Waarom vertel je het aan de hele klas door?' vraagt Hermelien. 'Dat is goed voor mijn reputatie natuurlijk! Ik heb een roddel, die ook nog waar is ook!' zegt Kaya. 'Wie zegt dat het waar is?' vraagt Hermelien. 'Ik, ik heb het tenslotte zelf gezien!' zegt Kaya. 'Vieze Leugenaar!' schreeuwt Hermelien en ze rent de zaak uit. 'He,wacht even je moet betalen!' roept Kaya haar achterna. Maar Hermelien hoort het al niet meer. Ze haalt haar fiets van het slot en racet naar huis. Als ze thuis is stormt ze naar boven en gaat ze huilend op haar bed zitten. Hoe kon Kaya haar veraden, was ze wel zo'n goeie vriendin, schijnbaar niet. Nou ze was nu gelukkig over 2 weken van haar af. Tenminste voor 9 maanden. Beneden gaat de telefoon. Ze loopt naar beneden en pakt de telefoon op.

'Met Hermelien Griffel' zegt ze.

'Hoi, klein heksje, ga je lekker naar een toverschool' zegt Kaya.

'Hou je kop. Kaya!' schreeuwt Hermelien door de telefoon en ze gooit met een klap de telefoon weer op de haak. Vervolgens rent ze naar boven en begint ze nog harder te huilen als ze op bed gaat zitten. Hoe durft Kaya…


	2. De brief

'Hermelien! Hermelien!, wakker worden!' zegt mevrouw Griffel. Hermelien doet haar ogen open. 'Wat is er, mam?' vraagt ze. 'Het is al half 10, en we moeten even met je praten.' Zegt mevrouw Griffel. 'Ik kom zo beneden' zegt Hermelien en haar moeder gaat weer naar beneden. Dan drinkt het tot Hermelien door, de vorige dag is haar tante dronken in een auto naar huis gegaan, waardoor ze een ongeluk heeft gehad en Kaya denk dat ze een heks is.. Al is dat niet waar.. Ze kleed zich haastig aan en gaat naar beneden. Als ze binnenkomt schrikt ze, haar vader en moeder zien er niet uit. 'Pap?! Mam?! Wat is er aan de hand?' roept ze uit. 'Ga maar even zitten, Hermelien, we zullen je alles vertellen…' zegt meneer Griffel. Hermelien gaat zitten en luisterd. 'Zoals je weet ligt tante Sylvia in het ziekhuis door een ongeluk. Alleen er is meer aan de hand, dan we dachten. Ze had haar kleine zoontje Tommy ook bij zich. Haar man, die dacht dat Tommy thuis lag te slapen, schrok zich dus een ongeluk. Helaas is door het ongeluk niet alleen de andere bestuurder dood gegaan, ook Tommy is dood…' zegt meneer Griffel. Hermelien schrikt… Nee, niet hem denk ze. 'Je tante ligt nu in Coma, en is niet alleen aan de Alcohol, ook was ze verslaaft aan Drugs, vandaar dat ze soms diep in de treurnis, en soms was ze reuze vrolijk. De kans dat ze wakker word is hierdoor is erg klein geworden. We hebben nu nog maar 20 % kans, dit is niet echt heel veel, en hoe langer ze er in blijft, hoe erger het word. Als ze wakker word, zal ze geestelijk gehandicapt worden en naar een opvanghuis gaan, ze mag haar man niet meer zien. Ze is dan zoiezo 3 maanden helemaal alleen.' Zegt mevrouw Griffel. Hermelien gaat huilen, dit kan niet, dit mag gewoon niet waar zijn! Denkt ze. Haar moeder komt bij haar zitten, en knuffelt haar. 'Wij gaan natuurlijk ervan uit dat het allemaal weer goed komt, maar veel kans is er helaas niet.' Zegt meneer Griffel.

Hermelien kan zich moeilijk concentreren op haar boeken van school, ze laat het er maar even bij liggen. Dan gaat haar mobieltje. 'Met Hermelien' zegt ze. 'Hoi, Hermelien! Met Kate' zegt een stem. 'Hoi, Kate! Hoe gaat het?' zegt ze. 'Goed, met jou?' zegt Kate. 'Ook goed, mis jij Tommy nu ook al? Het is tenslotte je broertje…' zegt Hermelien. 'Ja, ik mis hem reuze erg, het probleem is alleen dat ik op dit moment niemand heb om mijzelf te troosten. Al mijn vriendinnen hebben me laten zitten of zijn op vakantie en mijn vader is diep geshockt door het ongeluk. Hij doet niets anders dan huilen en tv kijken, gelukkig gaat hij niet drinken en drugs gebruiken' zegt Kate huilend. 'Weet je wat? Ik kom wel even naar je toe!' zegt Hermelien. 'Dat zou heel fijn zijn' zegt Kate. 'Oke, tot zo!' zegt Hermelien en ze hangt op.

'Mam, Pap! Ik ben even naar Kate oke?' roept Hermelien vanuit de gang naar de kamer. 'Is goed' roept mevrouw Griffel terug. En Hermelien gaat naar buiten. Ze pakt haar fiets uit de schuur en racet de straat uit. Kate woont gelukkig niet zo heel ver hier vandaan. Als ze er is belt ze aan. Kate zelf doet open, ze staat huilend in de deuropening. 'Kate..!' zegt Hermelien geschokken en ze stapt naar binnen. 'Laten we naar boven gaan, mijn vader ligt op de bank te slapen' zegt Kate. 'Oke, is goed' zegt hermelien en ze loopt de trap op naar Kates kamer, het is daar een puinhoop, normaal is het er echt heel schoon en netjes. Haar dagboek lag zelf nog open op haar bureau. Daar keek ze maar niet in. 'Ga maar zitten op mijn bed..' zegt Kate 'Ik ben blij dat je even bent gekomen!' 'Ik laat mijn nichtje niet zomaar in de steek, vooral niet als ik hoor dat haar broertje dood is, haar moeder in coma ligt en haar vader verstrooid is!' zegt Hermlien. 'Ererlijk gezegt belde ik daarom jou ook, eigenlijk ben jij de enige die ik kon bereiken, en mij echt aardig vind.' Zegt Kate. En zo praten ze nog een tijdje verder. Daarna gaat Hermelien weer naar huis.

'Hoe ging het bij Kate?' zegt meneer Griffel. 'Ze is overstuur, echt overstuur, ik bedoel haar broertje is dood, haar moeder ligt in het ziekhuis in Coma en haar vader is verstrooid geraakt.' Zegt Hermelien. 'Ik hoop dat het snel…' maar mevrouw Griffel kan haar zin niet afmaken, omdat er opeens een Uil binnenvliegt, recht op Hermelien af. Hij gaat midden in haar mord zitten, gelukkig had ze het eten net op. Hermelien haalt trillend de brief eraf. Van wie zou die zijn? Ze maakt hem open en leest hem. 'Mam, Pap, Kaya had gelijk!' zegt Hermelien. 'Hoe bedoel je Hermelien?' vraagt meneer Griffel en Hermelien geeft de brief aan haar vader. Ondertussen als hij hem ook leest pakt zij de tweede brief eruit. De boekenlijst?


	3. De zweinstein expres

Hermelien zat op haar kamer. Ze waren net naar een vreemd winkelstraatje geweest, waar je allemaal tover dingen kon kopen. Ze ging dus niet naar de hogeschool maar naar een toverschool? Had Kaya dan gelijk? Ze bekeek haar toverstok.. Ja het zou wel moeten. Ze pakte Het Standaard Spreukenboek (Niveau 1) en las erin. Een zweefspreuk? Een sommeerspreuk? Een slot opener spreuk? Wow, dit was leuk. 'Accio Veer!' zegt Hermelien en de veer kwam naar haar toe vliegen. Ze schrok er wel een beetje van. Ze was dus echt een heks. Ze als verder. Nu die zweefspreuk eens proberen dacht ze. 'Wingardium Leviosa!' zegt Hermelien en ze richte met haar toverstok op de veer en .. hij begon te zweven!. Ze las ook nog een versteen spreuk en een ongedaanmakingspreuk. Toen kwam haar moeder binnen. 'We gaan.. ' begon ze. 'Pertifucus Totalus!' riep Hermelien. Haar moeder verstijfde en viel op de grond, Hermelien keek in haar boek en zei : 'Finite!' En haar moeder kon weer bewegen. 'Wat deed jij nou?' vroeg ze meteen. 'Ik vuurde een spreuk op je af' zegt Hermelien en ze zag dat er weer een uil aankwam. Dit keer las ze hem zo snel mogelijk.

_Beste juffrouw Griffel,_

_U heeft een Zweefspreuk en Sommeer spreuk gebruikt buiten school en een Versteenspreuk en Ongedaanmaakspreuk gebruikt in het bijzijn van een Dreuzel. Wij moeten U erop wijzen, dat U buiten school geen Magie mag gebruiken, we laten het dit keer bij een waarschuwing, omdat je nog nooit naar Zweinstein Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocu Pocus bent geweest._

_Met Vriendelijk groeten,_

_Ministerie van Toverkunst_

Ze schrok. Mocht dat niet? Had ze in een paar minuten al 2 regels overtreden? 'Kom je zo?' zegt mevrouw Griffel. 'Ja ik kom eraan' zegt Hermelien.

'Jullie kunnen nu niet meer verder, in de brief stond duidelijk dat Dreuzels niet door de muur konden, ik moet alleen verder...' zegt Hermelien als ze tussen perron 9 en 10 staan. 'Tot ziens dan maar!' zegt meneer Griffel, ze namen afscheid en Hermelien rende door de muur naar perron 9 ¾ , ze ging erdoor en ze was op het perron. Ze lade al haar spullen in en ging in de trein zitten. 'Hallo, mag ik hier komen zitten' zegt een jongen met een pad bij zich. 'Ja, natuurlijk' zegt ze en ze wijst vriendelijk naar de bank tegen over haar. Ze begint zelf wat spreuken te oefenen. Na een tijdje, springt de pad vrolijk weg. 'Zou je me willen helpen om hem weer te vinden?' vraagt hij. 'Oke, wat is je naam eigenlijk?' zegt Hermelien 'Ik heet Hermelien Griffel' 'Ik heet Marcel Lubbermans' zegt de jongen en hij loopt naar de gang om zijn pad te zoeken. Hermelien gaat hem achterna, ze ziet een deur openstaan, ze loopt er naar toe en ziet twee jongens zitten. Een van de twee heeft een rat op zijn schoot en probeert te toveren, de andere heeft een bril op, en heeft een litteken, he wacht eens even, daar heeft ze over gelezen, het is Harry Potter! De jongen die bleef leven. 'Hebben jullie een pad gezien van een of andere Marcel?' vroeg ze vriendelijk. Ze draaiden zich om. 'Nee, ik heb geen pad gezien' zei de jongen met de rat op de schoot. 'Oh je probeert te toveren? Laat maar zien dan!' zegt ze. De jongen werd een beetje rood en mompelde een rijmpje. 'Noem je dat een spreuk? Ik heb zonet eens een paar geprobeerd, en die lukten wel!' ze gaat tegenover de jongen zitten die Harry moet heten en wijst met haar toverstok op zin bril. 'Reparo!' zegt ze en de bril repareert zichzelf. Hij schrikt. 'Jij bent Harry Potter!' roept ze dan spontaan uit. 'Ik ben Hermelien Griffel, en jij bent ...' zegt Hermelien in de richting van de andere jongen. 'Ik.. ik ben Ron Wemel' zegt hij. 'Fijn, jullie kunnen je gewaden beter aan gaan doen, we zijn er namelijk zo' zegt Hermelien en ze loopt waar naar de deur opening. 'Oh ja er zit trouwens vuil op je neus' zegt Hermelien en ze wijst de plek aan op haar eigen neus 'Echt waar' en ze loopt weer weg.


	4. Spreuken en Bezweringen

Ze loopt achter professor Andeling aan naar voren in de Grote Zaal, ondertussen verteld te wat over het plafon van de Grote Zaal. Als ze helemaal naar voren zijn gelopen zegt professor Andeling wat. 'Als is je naam roep, kom je naar voren, ga je op het krukje zitten en zet ik de Sorteerhoed op je hoofd, maar nu eerst het lied' en de hoed begint te zingen. Toen het lied afgelopen was klapte iedereen. 'Hermelien Griffel!' roept professor Anderling en Hermelien loopt naar voren. Ze krijgt de Sorteerhoed op. 'Waar zal ik je plaatsen? Je bent Trouw, dat hoort bij Huffelpuf, maar je bent ook Slim, dat hoort bij Ravenklauw, maar je hebt nog meer Moed en Dapperheid, en dat hoort bij.. GRIFFOENDOR' zegt de Sorteerhoed. Professor Anderling haalt de Sorteerhoed weer van haar hoofd af en Hermelien loopt naar de afdelingstafel van Griffoendor, waar iedereen klapt.

'Deze kant op' zegt Percy, ze Klassenoudste van Griffoendor. Ze loopt door de gangen en trappen. Nu zijn dze bij een groot Protret. Percy zegt een wachtwoord en dan gaat het Portret open. 'Onthoud dit wachtwoord goed' zegt hij, 'Anders kom je r niet in!' Ze liepen nog een stukje door en bleven toen stil staan. Meisjes lsaapzal trap op en rechts, de jongens slaapzaal is trap op en dan naar links, jullie spullen zijn al boven gebracht, nog een prettige avond!' zegt Percy, en hij loopt weg. Hermelien ziet Harry en Ron en loopt ernaar toe. 'Hallo, wat gaan jullie doen?' vraagt ze. 'Ik denk dat ik gelijk naar de slaapzalen ga' zegt Ron. 'Ik ook' zegt Harry. 'Oh oke, ik zie jullie dan een andere keer wel' zegt ze, en ze besluit zelf ook naar haar slaapzaal te gaan. Als ze haar slaapzaal binnen komt kijkt ze haar ogen uit, wat is het hier mooi denk ze bij zich zelf. Ze ziet ook twee grinnekende meisjes bij haar bed staan. 'hallo, wie zijn jullie?' vraagt ze. 'Ik ben Belinda, en zij is Parvati' antwoord een meisje. 'Oke, ik ben Hermelien, aangenaam kennis te maken!' zegt ze. En ze gaat haar hutkoffer uitpakken. Daarna gaat ze op bed liggen.

De volgende morgen werd ze wakker door twee stemmen, ze deed haar ogen open, maar ze waren opeens verdwenen, alle meisjes lagen te slapen. Ze trekt vlug haar kleren aan, en gaat naar de leerlingenkamer. Daar ziet ze Ron en Harry zitten. Ze loopt er heen. 'Goeiemorgen' zegt ze opgewekt. 'Morgen' zegt Ron nog half gapent. 'Goeiemorgen, Hermelien' zegt Harry. 'Hebben jullie lekker geslapen?' vraagt ze. 'Nee niet echt, ik werd gewekt door die stomme broer van me, Percy' zegt Ron 'Hij is Klassenoudste…' 'Ik wel, ik was al wakker toen Percy ons riep' zegt Harry en Hermelien dacht, ik heb vast Percy gehoord. 'Percy is niet bij ons geweest…' zegt ze. 'Dat klopt, er kunnen geen jongens op de meisjesslaapzalen komen, maar meisjes wel op die van de jongens, echt flauw is dat…' zegt Ron. 'Haha, ik vind het wel grappig' zegt Hermelien. 'Jij wel ja… Maar ik heb honger, zullen we naar de Grote Zaal gaan?' zegt Ron. 'Is goed' zeggen Hermelien en Harry in koor. En ze gaan door het portret gat. Het is heel erg druk op de gang. Opeens beweegt de trap waar ze op lopen. Ze houden zich vlug vast. 'Oh nee, nu moeten we nog een omweg maken ook' zegt Hermelien. 'Hoe weet jij dat nou' vraagt Harry verbaasd. 'Dat heb ik gelezen in Een Beknopte Beschrijving van Zweinstein. We moeten nu die kant op' zegt Hermelien en ze wijst naar een trap. 'Ik hoop niet dat die ook gaat bewegen' zegt Ron. En ze lachen alledrie.

'Jeetje, dat waren me er een trappen, volgens mij hebben we alleen maar pech gehad..' zegt Ron. 'Dat valt nog wel mee, Ron' zegt Hermelien en op dat moment klapt professor Perkamentus in zijn handen. 'Een Goedemorgen allemaal, ik hoop dat jullie goed uitgerust zijn, omdat de lessen zo beginnen, maar nu eerst smakkelijk eten!' zegt hij en er staat opeens allemaal eten op tafel. Ron valt meteen aan. 'Heb je honger' lacht Harry. 'Dazeikto?' zegt Ron met zijn mond vol. 'Haha, wat zeg je?' lach Hermelien, ze schept ook wat voor zich zelf op. Na het eten klapt professor weer in zijn handen, en is alles weer schoon. Hermelien ziet dat Harry verbaasd kijkt. 'Jullie afdelingshoofd komt zo bij jullie langs om jullie roosters uit te delen. Daarna kunnen jullie naar de lessen toe!' zegt professor Perkamentus. Professor Anderling komt als eerst bij haar. 'Alsjeblieft' zegt ze en ze loopt verder. Hermelien kijkt op haar rooster. Hmmm.. denkt ze, dus als eerste Spreuken en Bezweringen, een blokuur, dat moet goed komen, en ze glimlacht. 'Hebben julllie een leuk rooster' vraagt ze aan Harry en Ron. 'Ik wel' zegt Harry en hij laat hem zien. Hermelien ziet dat hij hetzelfde rooster heeft. 'En jij, Ron?' vraagt ze dan. 'Ik ook, hetzelfde als dat van Harry, jij?' zegt Ron. 'Ik ook, ik zit bij jullie met de lessen' zegt Hermelien. Daarna gaan ze op weg naar Spreuken en Bezweringen.

'We gaan vandaag bezig met de spreuk Wingardium Leviosa, kan iemand me vertellen wat die spreuk doet?' zegt professor Banning. Hermelien steekt haar hand om hoog, de enige van de klas. 'Ja, juffrouw Griffel?' zegt professor Banning. Hermelien is verbaasd dat hij haar nu al kent. 'Het is een Zweefspreuk voor lichte voorwerpen' zegt ze. 'Heel goed, 10 punten voor Griffoendor!' zegt hij 'We gaan hem vandaag oefenen met je Veer. Je pakt je veer, legt hem op tafel. De beweging van de spreuk is ook belangrijk. Je doet, zwiep (een rondje) en tik. Doe me maar na' En hij doet het voor. Iedereen doet het na. 'Oke, als je de spreuk uitspreekt moet je een nadruk op 'Gar' en 'Os' leggen, zeg me maar na. Wingardium Leviosa!' zegt hij. 'Wingardium Leviosa' zegt iedereen na. 'Heel goed, probeer het nu maar eens!' zegt professor Banning. Hermelien moet lachen om Ron, hij legt geen nadruk op de Gar en Os. 'Stop, Stop! Zo moet het niet, het moet..' zegt Hermelien, maar Ron laat haar niet uitpraten 'Doe het dan lekker zelf' zegt hij pissig. 'Oke, is goed! Wingardium Leviosa' zegt ze met de nadruk op de Ga en Os, en met het zwiep en tikje. De Veer zweeft de lucht in, ze stuurt hem met haar toverstok. 'Heel goed, juffrouw Griffel heeft hem al' zegt professor Banning opgewonden '10 punten voor Griffoendor!'. Dan klinkt er een harde knal, Hermelien laat haar veer zakken en kijkt achterover. De veer van Harry en een andere jongen is opgebrand, en de jongen ziet zo zwart als roet. 'Ik denk dat we een andere veer nodig hebben, professor' zegt Harry dan.


	5. Vrienden voor het leven

'Hermelien, Hermelien! Wil je me even helpen met mijn werkstuk voor Toverdranken?' zegt Ron. Ze hadden stappels huiswerk opgekregen, maar Hermelien had het al af. 'Wat moet je weten?' vraagt ze. 'Hoe veel keveroogjes erin moeten, en hoe je het brouwt, tenminste, of dat goed is, zou je willen helpen?' zegt Ron. Hermelien steekt haar hand uit 'Ik kijk wel even voor je' 'Bedankt!' zegt Ron blij. Hermelien kijkt het na. De keveroogjes zijn goed, maar in het recept staan heel wat fouten, ze verbeterd het. 'Alsjeblieft, nu moet het goed zijn' zegt hermelien en ze geeft het perkament terug. 'Bedankt, je bent een schat' zegt Ron en hij geeft haar een knuffel. Ze lopen allebei rood aan. 'Oeps.. euh.. sorry' zegt Ron verlegen, en hij loopt vlug weg. Hermelien grinnikt, ze vind het wel leuk, en bovendien vind ze van Ron hetzelfde…

'Ron, wakker worden, slaapkop!' zegt Hermelien. 'Tisser?' vraagt Ron. 'We moeten zo naar Vliegles' zegt Hermelien. Ron doet zijn ogen en schrikt. 'Wat doe jij hier?' zegt hij geschrokken. 'Je wekken, Harry is al naar het veld!' zegt Hermelien. 'Oh, oké, ik kom zo' zegt hij. 'Tot zo' zegt hermelien en ze loopt naar buiten toe. Onderweg komt ze Harry tegen. 'Waarom heb je Ron niet gewekt?' vraagt ze meteen. 'Geen idee, ik dacht dat hij zelf wel wakker zou worden' zegt hij. En ze lopen door. Dan lopen ze het Zwerkbalveld op. Ron komt aanrennen. 'Sorry ik moest nog even wat eten' zegt hij. Dan komt mandame Hooch eraan 'Allemaal bij een bezem staan!' roept ze, en iedereen gaat bij een bezem staan, Hermelien staat tegenover Ron. 'Goedemorgen allemaal! Vandaag gaan we bezig met het pakken van een bezem, en opstijgen en landen. Zeg Pak, en hou je hand boven je bezem' zegt madame Hooch. 'Pak' zegt Hermelien en ze bezem vliegt in haar handen, net zoals bij Harry, alleen Ron krijgt hem voor zijn neus. Ze lacht samen met Harry erom. 'Dat is niet grappig!' zegt hij. 'Oké, nu gaan we bezig met opstijgen en dalen!' zegt madame Hooch en ze doet het voor. 'Als ik op mijn fluitje blaas stijgt iedereen op, je gaat 10 meter omhoog, en daalt dan weer, 1, 2..' zegt mandame Hooch, maar Marcel stijgt al op. Hoger en Hoger. Dan botst hij tegen de muur en is met zijn gewaad aan een hendel van het dak. Zijn gewaad scheurt en hij valt naar beneden. Iedereen rent erop af. 'Aan de kant!' roept madame Hooch boven iedereen uit, en iedereen gaat vlug aan de kant. "Ik zie het al, een gebroken pols, ik ga even met marcel naar de ziekenzaal, niemand gaat vliegen, als ik dat zie, vlieg je zo snel van school af, dat je geen Zwerkbal meer kunt zeggen!' zegt Madame Hooch. Madame Hooch is samen met marcel weg. 'Als hij hier naar had gekeken, zou hij alleen op zijn dikke kont zijn gevallen' zegt Draco Malfidus. Harry loopt er naar toe. 'Geef hier!' zegt hij. 'Wil je hem hebben joh?' zegt Draco 'Dan zul je hem moeten pakken!' En hij vliegt de lucht in. 'Ik denk dat ik hem hier verstop!' zegt hij dan. Harry wil op zijn bezem stappen. 'Je weet wat madame Hooch gezegd heeft, en trouwens je weet nog helemaal niet hoe je kunt vliegen!' zegt Hermelien. 'Is het te hoog voor je, Potter?' vraagt Draco en Harry vliegt omhoog. 'Geef hier!' zegt hij boos. 'Hmm, ik denk dat ik hem weg gooi, je zult hem moeten vangen Potter!' zegt Draco gemeen. En hij gooit het weg. Harry racet er achteraan. Hij vangt hem vlak voor het raam en keert de bezem om. Dan vliegt hij weer naar beneden. 'Goed zo!' roept iedereen. 'Harry Potter, wil je ven meekomen' vraagt professor Anderling. Harry gaat met haar mee.

'Ik weet niet eens of ik het wel kan' zegt Harry. 'Natuurlijk kan je het wel, het zit in je bloed!' zegt Hermelien als ze komt aan lopen. 'Kom maar eens mee'. Ze lopen naar een vitrine kast waar James Potter als Zoeker in het Zwerkbalteam van Griffoendor zit gegraveerd in een metaal. 'En daar komt nog bij dat je de jongste Zoeker in 100 jaar bent, professor Anderling heeft je niet zomaar uitgekozen natuurlijk!' zegt Hermelien. Daarmee is Harry gerustgesteld.

'Kom hier… Ik wil je vermoorden.. Ik ruik modderbloedjes…' zegt een stem. 'Neee!!' gilt Hermelien en ze schrikt wakker. Belinda en Parvati staan om haar heen. 'Wat is er?' vraagt Parvati. 'Niets, ik denk gewoon een nachtmerrie' zegt Hermelien en ze kleed zich vlug aan. Dit was al de tweede keer dat dit gebeurde. Ze liep naar de Leerlingenkamer.

'Hermelien!' roept een stem. 'Ja, wat is er?' zegt Hermelien en ze draait zich om, en als ze Harry ziet is ze gerustgesteld. 'Ik hoorde van Belinda, dat je gilde' zegt hij. 'Ja, ik denk dat het een nachtmerrie was…' zegt Hermelien. 'Gaat het wel weer?' zegt Ron. 'Ja hoor, zullen we wat gaan eten' zegt Hermelien. 'Is goed' zegt Harry en Ron knikt ook. Ze lopen naar de Grote Zaal. 'Ik ga vanmiddag naar Hagrid, gaan jullie mee?' vraagt Harry. 'Wie is dat?' vraagt Hermelien. 'Dat is de Terreinknecht en Sleutelbewaarder van Zweinstein, hij bracht ons in de bootjes over het meer!' zegt Harry. 'Ja oke, is goed' zegt Ron en Hermelien knikt. Ze hoopte dat ze nu bevriend was met Harry en Ron. Waarschijndelijk wel, Harry vroeg of ze mee ging en Ron of ze zijn werkstuk even wilde nakijken…


	6. Nog meer stemmen

Ze liepen het terrein op, op weg naar Hagrid. 'Zijn jullie al ver met jullie huiswerk' vraagt Hermelien. 'Nee, ik moet nog voor Toverdranken, Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten en Transfiguratie een wekstuk maken' zegt Ron. 'Ik ook' zegt Harry. 'Ik heb alles al af, moet ik jullie straks helpen?' vraagt Hermelien. 'Ja graag' zegt Ron en Harry klopt op de deur van een hutje waar Hagrid in moet wonen. Ze horen een luid geblaf. Dan gaat de deur open. Hermelien schrikt zich rot. Een reus… met en reuze hond. 'Hallo, Harry, zijn dit je vrienden?' zegt Hagrid. 'Ja, mogen we binnen komen?' zegt Harry. 'Ja natuurlijk, kom der in, kom der in' zegt Hagrid, en hij gaat opzij. Hermelien, Harry en Ron kijken hun ogen uit. Alles is zo groot. 'Willen jullie wat te drinken?' vraagt Hagrid. Ze knikken alledrie. 'Hoe heten jullie eigenlijk' vraagt Hagrid aan Hermelien en Ron. 'Ik ben Hermelien Griffel' zegt Hermelien. 'En ik ben Ron Wemel' zegt Ron. 'Nog een Wemel? Ik heb al je broers al meegemaakt! Komen er nog meer?' zegt Hagrid. 'Ja, volgend jaar komt mijn kleine zusje Ginny' zegt Ron. 'Een meisje? Ik dacht het gezin uit jongens bestond, maar leuk!' zegt Hagrid. 'En jij..' zegt Hagrid tegen Hermelien 'Ik geloof dat je ouders Dreuzels zijn, dat hoorde ik Perkamentus zeggen'. 'Ja dat klopt' zegt Hermelien. Ze kregen hele grote koppen met een klein beetje thee erin. 'Leuk dat jullie op bezoek zijn gekomen' zegt Hagrid 'Hoe bevalt het op Zweinstein?' 'Leuk' zeggen ze alledrie. 'Harry ik hoorde dat je in het Zwerkbalteam van Griffoendor zit?' zegt Hagrid. 'Ja dat klopt' zegt Harry. Zo praten ze nog een tijdje verder.

Nu had ze al drie vrienden. En 1 goed cijfer voor Toverdranken, ze had een Uitmuntend gekregen en Ron, die ze geholpen had een Boven Verwachting, alleen Harry had een Acceptabel gekregen, maar ze had het idee dat professor Sneep Harry absoluut niet mocht. Dit was haar derde dag op Zweinstein alweer, ze miste haar ouders wel een beetje. En ze vroeg zich af hoe het met Kate, tante Sylvia en oom Tom ging. Ze besloot een brief te sturen. Dat deed ze morgen dan wel. Nu ging ze eerst slapen. En ze viel in slaap.

Hermelien loopt door een hele lange gang. Ze hoort allemaal stemmen. Dan ziet ze een fel licht, en ze loopt er op af. Het verblind haar helemaal, maar ze blijft doorlopen. Tot ze opeens valt. 'En waar dacht jij heen te gaan?' vroeg een duistere stem. 'Nergens..' zegt Hermelien trillend. 'Oh nee? Waarom loop je dan richting het Portret gat?' vraagt Harry en Hermelien schrikt wakker. Ze loopt naar de meisjesslaapzaal en mompelt 'Sorry..'. Maar Ron houd haar tegen. 'Ik zou het niet doen, de les begint zo.' Zegt hij. 'Oke, bedankt' zegt Hermelien en ze racet naar de slaapzaal. Ze kleed zich aan en gaat vlug weer naar de Leerlingenkamer. Daar ziet ze Ron en Harry. Samen gaan ze naar Kruidenkunde.

Er kwamen uilen binnen. Ook een voor Hermelien. Dat had ze niet verwacht. Ze herkende het handschrift niet, en het was heel slordig geschreven. Ze maakte hem voorzichtig open, ze zag een perkament. Daarop stond:

_Hermelien, wie ben ik?_

Ze keek verder, meer stond er echt niet op. 'Wat is dat?' vraagt Ron. 'Ik zou het echt niet weten..' zegt Hermelien. Ze pakt haar toverstokm en zegt: 'Aparecium'. Er gebeurde niets, ze leek verbaasd te zijn. 'Wat was dat voor een spreuk, Hermelien?' vraagt Harry. 'Om iets wat ontzichtbaar is tevoorschijn te toveren. Er staat niets op het perkamentje behalve: "Hermelien, wie ben ik?". Ik zou het echt niet weten.' 'Ik ook niet' zegt Ron en ook Harry wist het niet. Ze eet door. Daarna sloeg ze "Het Standaard Spreukenboek (Niveau 1)" open en las ze hem. Ze had namelijk het 1e uur vrij. Toen hoorde ze iets. 'Weet je het echt niet?' zei het. 'Wat' vraagt Hermelien. 'Wat, wat is er?' vraagt Ron. 'Hoorden jullie dat niet?' vraagt Hermelien. 'Wat?' zegt Harry 'Wat zouden we gehoord moeten hebben' 'Die stem natuurlijk' zegt Hermelien. 'Ik hoorde niets' zegt Harry en Ron keek beangstig.

'Waarom lukt jou altijd alles?' vraagt Ron nadat ze Transfiguratie hebben gehad. 'Stil eens..' zegt Hermelien en ze luistert. 'Waarom?' zegt Harry. 'Stil nou!' zegt Hermelien en ze luistert. "Kom bij me, dan kan ik het je vertellen.." 'Hoorden jullie dat ook?' vraagt Hermelien bang. 'Wat, dat gegrom bedoel je?' zegt Ron. 'Nee, die stem..' zegt Hermelien. 'Nee, Hermelien wat hoorde je dan?' zegt Harry. 'Kom bij me, dan kan ik het je vertellen..' zegt Hermelien. 'En wat hoorde je de vorige keer?' vraagt Ron. 'Weet je het echt niet?' zegt Hermelien 'Wacht eens even, eerst ontvang ik een brief waarin staat: "Hermelien, wie ben ik?" dan hoor ik een stem die zegt: "Weet je het echt niet?" en daarna hoor ik nog een stem die zegt: "Kom bij me, dan kan ik het je vertellen". Er moet een verband tussen zitten' zegt Hermelien en ze rent weg. Harry en Ron komen achter haar aan. 'Wat ga je doen' vraagt Ron hijgend. 'Naar de Bibliotheek, ik zie jullie zo weer' zegt Hermelien.


	7. De waarschuwing

'Iets gevonden?' vraagt Ron 's avonds als ze bij het Haard vuur zitten. 'Nee, helemaal niets' zegt Hermelien 'En toch moet er een antwoord zijn.. Ergens, maakt niet uit waar' 'Ja, dat lijkt me ook..' zegt Harry. Hermelien slaat "Transfiguratie: Een Boek Voor Beginners" open en gaat aan de slag met het werkstuk voor Transfiguratie. 'Misschien moeten we aan Hagrid vragen wat het kan zijn?' zegt Harry. Hermelien kijkt op. 'Ik weet het niet hoor, ik ken hem amper..' zegt ze. 'Oké, zelf weten..' zegt Harry en Hermelien gaat weer aan het werk. Binnen een half uur is ze klaar. 'Ik ga naar bed, ik ben moe' zegt ze en ze pakt haar spullen in. 'Weltrusten' zeggen Harry en Ron in koor en Hermelien vertrekt. Hermelien denkt nog een tijdje na over wat ze gelezen en gehoord heeft, daarna valt ze toch in slaap.

'Alweer een brief? Wat staat erin?' zegt Harry. 'Niets, helemaal niets.. Wacht eens even, er staat wel iets in! O nee!' zegt Hermelien en ze rent weg. Ze rent naar de Bibliotheek. 'Wat ben jij vroeg' zegt madame Rommela. 'Ja sorry, mag ik even iets op zoeken?' zegt Hermelien buiten adem. 'Ja natuurlijk, ga je gang!' zegt ze dan en Hermelien gaat op zoek naar een boek. 'Het moet hier ergens zijn, dat kan niet anders…' zegt Hermelien tegen zich zelf. 'Wat ben je aan het doen?' zegt Harry. Hermelien schrikt en draait zich om. 'O ben jij het..' zegt ze. 'Wat doe je?' herhaalt hij. 'Ik ben iets aan het opzoeken.' Zegt Hermelien kortaf en ze zoekt verder. 'Wat stond er dan in de brief?' vraagt Harry. 'Niets behalve een raar tekentje, en ik dacht dat ik dat gezien had in een van deze boeken' zegt ze. 'Zal ik je helpen? Waar is de brief?' zegt Harry. 'Hier' zegt Hermelien en ze gaf hem. Ze slaat nog een boek open en begint te lezen.

'Eet Smakelijk' zegt Perkamentus. En ze beginnen te eten, na de maaltijd is al het eten wat eerst over was weg, en zijn de borden, bestek en bekers weer schoon. Dan tikt professor Anderling met haar lepel op haar kopje. 'Professor Perkamentus wil graag even wat zeggen' zegt ze dan. 'Bedankt Minerva' zegt professor Perkamentus 'Ik wil zeggen dat jullie extra waakzaam moeten zijn, en ik heb van meneer Vilder doorgekregen dat jullie naar het Meer mogen gaan. En dan nu naar jullie lessen!'. Iedereen staat op en lopen rustig naar de lessen. Alleen Hermelien is ongerust. Zou het iets te maken hebben met haar brieven en de stem? 'Vandaag gaan we bezig met Accio, dit is een sommeerspreuk. Je kunt gewoon Accio zeggen, maar je kunt ook Accio en het ding wat je hebben wil zeggen. Dit is enkel voor verre afstanden. Als het ding dichtbij is kun je gewoon Accio zeggen.' Zegt professor Banning 'Ik wil dat jullie hem oefenen met de kussens die op de kast liggen. Je zegt Accio en dan moeten ze naar je toe komen. Veel succes!' en hij wijst naar de kast waar kussens liggen. Iedereen begint met Accio te zeggen, sommigen blijven liggen en sommigen komen op de helft. Zelfs Hermelien lukt het niet super goed. Al komt haar kussen wel in de doos terecht, al was het niet zo netjes. 'Heel goed, dat ging al reuze goed voor de eerste keer. Als huiswerk wil ik dat jullie de spreuk oefenen en een verslag maken over Accio. Tot de volgende keer!' zegt professor Banning.

'Waarom lette je niet op tijdens Verweer Tegen De Zwarte Kunsten?' vraagt Ron. 'Omdat ik het wel snapte, en ik zat te puzzelen met de brieven en stemmen. En wat met Perkamentus heeft gezegt. Volgens mij is wat ik steeds doorde en wat voor brieven ik kreeg daarmee te maken' zegt Hermelien en er tikt een uil op het raam. Hermelien doet het raam open en ze pakt de brief. Weer het zelfde handschrift. Zenuwachtig maakt ze de brief open. Ze leest hem:

_Pas op… !!_


	8. Griffoendor tegen Zwadderich

'Wat had nou te betekenen?' vroeg Harry. 'Geen idee, moet ik het tegen iemand zeggen denk je?'' zei Hermelien. 'Nee!' zei Harry vlug. 'Inderdaad niet zo'n goed idee, stemmen horen is niet goed, zelfs niet in de Toverwereld' zei Hermelien. 'Maar wat moeten we dan?' vroeg Ron. 'Geen idee, maar ik ga even naar de Bibliotheek!' zei Hermelien en ze liep weg. Onderweg zat ze na te denken, wat zou het kunnen wezen? Was het wel een mens? 'Kan ik je even spreken, juffrouw Griffel?' zei professor Anderling. Hermelien draaide zich verschrikt om. 'Ja.. Ja natuurlijk, professor!' zei ze meteen toen ze professor Anderling zag en ze volgde haar naar haar kantoortje. 'Ga maar even zitten' zei professor Anderling 'Ik wil het even hebben over jou cijfers.' Hermelien schrikt. Had ze de toets zo slecht gemaakt. 'Je haalt hele goeie cijfers, ik heb gemerkt dat er alleen maar B's en U's tussen zitten. Af en toe maar een A. Ik vraag me ook af waarom de Sorteerhoed jou in Griffoendor heeft geplaatst en niet in Ravenklauw. Weet jij dat misschien?' zei ze daarna. 'Hij zei dat ik Slim was, ook wel Trouw, maar ik had het meeste Moed en Lef.' Zei Hermelien. 'Oké, maar hoe komt het van die goeie cijfers?' zei professor Anderling. 'Ik leer het goed, en zoek veel op, verder heb ik in de zomervakantie de boeken door gelezen.' Zei Hermelien. 'Heel goed van je, maar probeer ook een beetje aan jezelf te denken. Benut je vrije tijd!' zei professor Anderling. 'Doe ik ook wel, ik heb veel tijd over' zei Hermelien. 'Oké, is goed, ga maar.' Zei professor Anderling. Hermelien ging. Ze vergat om naar de Bibliotheek te gaan, ze liep rechtstreeks terug naar de Leerlingenkamer.

Hermelien werd wakker. Ze had eens zonder nachtmerries geslapen. Toen ze in de Leerlingenkamer was, merkte dat Harry er niet was. Ze liep naar Ron toe en vroeg 'Waar is Harry?' 'Die is in de kleedkamer om zich om te kleden voor de Zwerkbal wedstrijd zo meteen.' Zei Ron. 'O ja, dat is waar ook, zullen we dan gaan?' zei Hermelien. Ron knikte. Samen liepen ze naar buiten. Het was al aardig koud geworden. Ze kwamen Percy tegen. Hij liep voorzichtig door de menigte, hij hield zijn Klassenoudste Badge wast, alsof hij hem kwijt zou raken. Hermelien en Ron gingen zitten, toen Leo Jordaan begon te schreeuwen. 'De eerste Wedstrijd van het nieuwe Schooljaar. Griffoendor tegen Zwadderich!' schreeuwde hij en de spelers van beide ploegen kwamen op. Ze gingen in een kring vliegen met de twee Zoekers boven. Madame Hooch kwam ook het veld op, met een grote kist en een bezem. 'Ik verwacht een eerlijk en sportieve wedstrijd!' schreeuwde zij. Toen liet ze de beukers los. Daarna de Snaai. En toen ze de Slurk omhoog gooide was het spel begonnen. Iedereen ruiste door elkaar heen. Alleen Harry en de Zoeker van Zwadderich waren een beetje boven het veld gegaan, op zoek naar de Snaai, die zo klein was dat je hem amper kon zien. 'En Griffoendor is aan slag! Bell gooit hem naar Spinet, die niet met me uit wil al..' maar Leo kon niet uitpraten. 'Concentreer je op de Wedstrijd!' riep professor Anderling streng. 'Oké, oké, en Griffoendor scoort!' riep Leo Jordaan. Harry had de Snaai gezien, hij racete er achter aan. Na een tijdje had de andere Zoeker door dat Harry achter de Snaai aan was en hij hij ging Harry achterna. 'Zwadderich scoort!' hoorde Hermelien Leo roepen. 'Het staat nu 10-30 voor Griffoendor!' riep hij daarna. Harry ging op zijn bezem staan en pakte de Snaai. Maar hij viel daarna met bezem en al. Hermelien en Ron holden erheen. 'Gaat het Harry?' vroeg Hermelien bezorgt. Maar Harry reageerde niet. 'En Griffoendor wint!' riep Leo nog en de wedstrijd was afgelopen. De Zwadderaars vertrokken boos, maar alle Griffoendors waren blij en klapten in hun handen. Toen kwam Harry weer bij en hij stond op. Ron moedigde hem aan, net als Hermelien en Harry stook zijn hand met de Snaai erin omhoog. De Zwadderaars op de tribune keken nors, maar alle andere afdelingen klapten vrolijk in hun handen. Harry glimlachte.

'Hoe had je dat nou?' vroeg Hermelien. 'Geen idee, de bezem raakte de grond, zo laag was ik en ik viel, denk ik' zei Harry. Ze waren weer in de Leerlingenkamer, nadat alle afdelingen, behalve Zwadderich, hem hadden gefeliciteerd. Fred en George kwamen eraan. 'Goed zo, Harry!' zei Fred. 'Dit is ons eerste jaar dat we winnen!' zei George daarna. 'Professor Anderling heeft je goed uitgekozen' zei Fred. 'Je word nu de Kampioen genoemd' zei Ron. 'Haha, hoe komen ze daar bij?' zei Harry. 'Omdat je gewonnen hebt van Zwadderich, natuurlijk!' zei Hermelien. 'Ik heb het niet alleen gedaan!' zei Harry. 'Katja en Angelique hebben ook mee geholpen, met punten te scoren!' 'Maar nog altijd doet de Zoeker het meeste werk, gefeliciteerd!' zei George en ze liepen weer weg.


	9. Een witte Kerst

'Mag professor Perkamentus even jullie aandacht?' vroeg professor Anderling en ze tikte op haar glas. 'Allemaal een Goedemorgen! Ik heb even een mededeling. Vandaag worden wegens sneeuw en ijzel de lessen afgelast' zei professor Perkamentus. Iedereen juichte. 'Maar jullie mogen niet op het meer gaan schaatsen, sorry dat dit jaar niet kan. Eet Smakelijk!' zei professor Perkamentus toen en verscheen het eten. 'Waarom zou het niet mogen?' vroeg Hermelien aan Harry en Ron. 'Geen idee' antwoordde Ron. Ook Harry tilde zijn schouders op en liet ze weer vallen. Toen ze uitgegeten waren, gingen ze naar de Leerlingenkamer. Daar zat Marcel naar het vuur te staren, niemand was er verder en hij had niet eens door dat ze binnen waren gekomen. Hermelien liep naar hem toe. 'Marcel..' zei ze toen. Maar Marcel bleef staren, alsof hij is een soort Trance was. Hermelien keek naar hem, maar hij zag er normaal uit. 'Wat is met hem?' vroeg ze meer aan zich zelf dan aan Harry en Ron. Ze trok haar toverstok en mompelde een bezwering. Marcel werd opeens wakker. 'Wat.. wat gebeurde er?' vroeg hij. 'Geen idee, wat is er gebeurd?' vroeg Hermelien. Toen zag Marcel Hermelien en hij zei dat er niets was, hij ging naar de jongensslaapzaal. Hermelien keer Harry en Ron aan. 'Zullen we naar buiten?' vroeg Harry. Ron en Hermelien knikten. Ze liepen naar buiten, en Hermelien dacht na, hoe kon Marcel zo in een Trance komen? Maar ze liet zich aflijden door een sneeuwbal die tegen haar aankwam, ze draaide zich om en zag dat Harry een Sneeuwbal tegen haar aan gooiden, hij en Ron waren een sneeuwballengevecht aan het houden en ze wouden schijnbaar dat Hermelien ook meedeed. Ze pakt een sneeuwbal en gooide er een terug. Ze kreeg er ook een in haar gezicht, maar die kwam niet van Harry of Ron. 'Wie deed dat?' zei ze. 'Ik' zei iemand achter hun, met een gemeen lachje. Nu draaide Hermelien zich helemaal om. Ze zag Malfidus staan. Hij grijnsde gemeen. 'Wat doe jij hier?' vroeg Hermelien. 'Spelen, modderbloedje' antwoordde Malfidus met een gemene grijns. 'Noem haar niet zo!' riep Ron kwaad. Harry wist niet wat het betekende. Maar het voorspelde niet veel goeds. Ron pakte zij toverstok, maar Hermelien hield hem tegen met een ontwapenings spreuk. 'Wat doe jij nou?' zei Ron verontwaardigt 'Weet je wel wat hij zegt?!' 'Ja, dat weet ik, Ron!' zei Hermelien en ze keek weer naar Malfidus. 'Wat voor spelletje dan?' zei ze uitdagend. 'Dat merk je nog wel' was het antwoord en Malfidus, Kwast en Korzel gingen weer weg.

Die nacht kon Hermelien niet slapen. Ze dacht steeds aan Draco's woorden, zo gemeen was hij niet eens geweest. Was hij misschien degene die de brieven stuurde? En was hij degene die Marcel in een Trance had gezet? Was hij degene die haar rare stemmen lied horen? Ze wist het niet meer. Opeens, toen ze bijna sliep, hoorde ze een harde knal, van buiten. Ze keek naar buiten en zag een uil voor het raam. Ze stond op uit haar hemelbed en liep naar het raam. Ze zag dat het Hedwig was. Ze deed het raam open. 'Hedwig, wat doe je..?' maar ze kon niet uitpraten. Hij ging op haar arm zitten en gaf de brief bijna aan haar. Ze maakte hem open. En las hem

_Hermelien, ik hou van je,_

_Ik hoop jij ook van mij._

_Ik hou van je,_

_En sta aan je zij._

Ze lachte. Had ze een geheime aanbidder? Dat was toch raar. En Hedwig was van Harry, dus zou het briefje van hem komen? Ze dacht erover na. Of misschien van Ron, omdat hij geen uil had, had hij hem misschien van Harry geleend. Ze ging glimlachend weer in bed liggen, met het briefje onder haar kussen.


	10. Een geheime missie

Hermelien schrok wakker. Maar ze glimlachte, nee dat kon niet, het mocht niet dacht ze bij zichzelf. Hij zit in Zwadderich en is mijn vijand, niet een vriend. Ze had gedroomd over Draco Malfidus. Zij zat weer in die zelfde gangen. Maar nu kwam ze veel verder. Ze was een kamer binnen gegaan. Daar waren allemaal slangen, ze waren giftig. Daarna kwam Malfidus dus binnen, en verjoeg in een of andere taal, daarna kwamen er monsters binnen die ze niet kon zien. Draco ding voor haar staan, en hij zei weer wat in een rare taal, maar dit keer kon ze hem verstaan. 'Ga weg! Laat haar met rust!' had hij gezegt. De monsters waren weggegaan, toen had Draco zich omgedraait en haar liefdevol aan gekeken, hij had geen gemene uitdrukking op zijn gezicht. Hij kwam toen steeds dichter naar haar toe, nog steeds met dezelfde liefdevolle blik. Toen hij vlak voor haar stond, zoende hij haar, maar ze kon niet loslaten. En nog erger was dat ze het lekker vond. Daarna was ze wakker geschrokken, maar nu ze eraan terug dacht, vond ze het heerlijk dat hij dat in haar dromen had gedaan. Ze dacht, nee, dit mocht ze niet doen, hij was haar vriendje niet, en hij was van Zwadderich. Ze had niets met hem. Maar toch bleef ze er de hele tijd mee in haar hoofd mee rond lopen tot Harry, zij en Ron in de Grote Zaal waren, tenminste tot en met de uilen kwamen, omdat zij er weer een kreeg. Ze dacht bliksemsnel na. De uil van gisteravond.. kwam die soms van Draco? Ze zag Draco bij de afdelingstafel zitten, en had ze het mis of glimlachte hij naar haar. Ze wende vlug haar blik af en maakte de brief open.

_Hermelien, kom vanavond naar me toe, bij het meer, en betreft die brief gisteravond, ik meende het._

Er stond weer geen afzender bij. Ze besloot er naar toe te gaan. Zo erg kon het toch niet zijn? Harry en Ron keken naar haar. 'Wat is er?' vroeg ze toen. 'Niets, je glimlacht alleen, en je denkt heel diep volgens mij' zei Ron. 'Ik heb gewoon wat op een rijtje zetten' zei ze en ze keek richting de afdelingstafel van Zwadderich, waar Draco nog steeds naar haar zat te kijken. Alleen nu werd zijn blik afgewent, omdat Kwast hem schijnbaar iets vroeg. Hermelien ging maar eten. Maar ze kon haar gedachten er niet bij houden, ze dwaalden steeds af naar haar dromen over Draco, de brieven, de stemmen en de gedachte aan wat er vanavond zou gebeuren.

'Harry, zou ik je ontzichtbaarsheidmantel mogen lenen, die je van het Kerst gekregen hebt?' zei Hermelien. 'Waarom?' antwoordde hij. 'Ik moet ergens naartoe vannacht' zei Hermelien zachtjes. 'Waarheen dan?' vroeg Ron fluisteren. 'Naar het meer' zei Hermelien. 'O, nee, zeker niet, dan gaan we mee' zei Harry. 'Nee, niets ervan, ik ga alleen, ik moet er zelf achterkomen wat er is, dat stond in de brief die ik vanochtend kreeg' zei Hermelien. 'Nou oké vooruit dan, maar doe wel voorzichtig' zei Harry en hij haalde de mantel op. Harry ging zogenaamd naar buiten zodat Hermelien eruit kon. Ze sloop door de gangen van Zweinstein en was uiteindelijk buiten. Ze liep in de richting van het Meer, toen ze een stem achter zich hoorde, die kwam op haar af. Bliksemsnel draaide ze, ze zich om. Het was het monster, maar omdat het donker was kon ze hem niet goed zien. Ze zei iets, maar het monster ging niet weg. Toen riep een jongenstem het monster terug en Hermelien haalde opgelucht adem. Al wist ze dat ze ontzichtbaar was, had ze het gevoel dat het monster haar wel kon zien. Ze liep door naar het Meer. Wat ze daar zag was ongelofelijk. Er was iets op het Meer en erin. Nu wist ze waarom ze hier niet mochten komen, ze wilde terug naar Zweinstein rennen, maar een gedaante hield haar tegen en ze voelde iets raars. Toen ze haar ogen weer opendeed was ze heel ergens anders. Ze liep door de gangen. Het was net als in haar dromen. Ze vroeg zich af of Draco ook zou komen. Ze ging weer dezelfde kamer in, al wist ze wat er ging gebeuren. Toch deed ze het en zag weer de slangen. Dit keer kwam er niemand, todat de slangen vlak bij haar waren, kwam er een gedaante binnen, ze kon niet goed zien wie het was. Hij siste iets en de slangen weg, maar net als in haar droom kwamen de monsters weer. Dit keer zag ze wat er gebeurde, de slangen veranderden in monsters en hadden daarna een andere taal die ze verstond. De gedaante ging voor haar staan, nu zag ze dat het Draco was. Het was dus net zoals in haar droom. 'Ga weg! Laat haar met rust!' zei Draco. De monsters keerden terug en nu verdwenen ze echt. Toen draaide Draco zich om. Hij gaf haar een liefdevolle blik, maar dit keer gebeurde er wat raars..


	11. Een geheime relatie

Draco begon Hermelien te zoenen, net zoals in haar droom. Het voelde geweldig, over winnerlijk. Maar iets pakte Draco beet en trok hem bij Hermelien weg. 'Waar denk jij dat je mee bezig mee bent?!' snauwde een man met lang wit haar en ijzige ogen. 'Pap, laat me los en met rust!' zei Draco woedend. Maar zijn vader luisterde niet. 'Wat heeft dit te betekenen?!' vroeg hij nogmaals. Draco Hermelien keek angstig naar Draco. Maar hij keek alleen maar naar zijn vader. Hermelien trok haar toverstok en riep: 'Gommi Bommi!'. Lucius schoot in volle vaart weg. Draco keek Hermelien aan. 'Modderbloedje!' riep Lucius. Ook hij pakte zijn toverstok. 'Avada Keda..' begon hij maar hij kon zijn spreuk niet afmaken, omdat Hermelien tegen hem inging. 'Expellairmus!' riep ze, en de toverstok van Lucius vloog uit zijn hand. Draco pakte Hermeliens hand en trok haar mee naar een andere ruimte. 'Bedankt…' zei hij toen. 'Niet te danken.. Maar waarom beschermde ik je? Je zit in Zwadderich, ik ben je vriendinntje niet, ik vond het goed dat je me zoende en lekker, maar dat mag helemaal niet.. Ik..' maar Hermelien kon niets meer zeggen, omdat Draco haar opnieuw zoende, dit keer inniger. Het leek of hij echt van haar hield. Hermelien rukte zich los. 'Draco, alsjeblieft, ik kan dit niet! Wacht eens even.. was jij degene die al die brieven stuurde? Die stemmen liet horen aan me? En wat deed je in mijn droom?' vroeg ze. 'Ja, Hermelien, al sinds het begin van het schooljaar hou ik je in de gaten. Helaas ben ik verliefd op je geworden, eerst was ik van plan je wat aan te doen, maar ik ging langzaam steeds meer naar mijn gevoelens luisteren. Mijn vader drong me om door te gaan met de opdracht, jou, Potter en Wemel te vermoorden. Maar ik kon het niet meer. Ik kan je niet vermoorden, Hermelien, dat lukt me niet!' zei Draco. Draco zei daarna nog iets en de kamer was omgetoverd in een Romantische stijl. Ze schrok, wou Draco een date met haar, was hij haar geheime aanbidden, nee dat mocht gewoon niet. Draco duwde haar op een bank. Daarna ging hij naast haar zitten. 'Ik hou van je, Hermelien en dat zul je moeten accepteren!' zei Draco, en hij gaf haar drankje. Hermelien ging tegen Draco aanzitten, het voelde vredig, geweldig zelfs, alsof ze haar liefde gevonden had. Ze dronk samen met Draco het drankje op. Het leek wel of haar gevoelens voor Draco opeens heel duidelijk waren. Ze hield van hem, hoe dan ook. Toen ze ook hadden gegeten, ging Hermelien op Draco's schoot zitten. Dit keer zoende ze hem, in plaats van hij haar. Draco tilde haar op. En legde haar op bed. 'Doe je pyjama maar aan, we blijven hier vannacht!' zei hij. 'Maar ik heb geen Pyjama mee' zei Hermelien. 'Nee, dat weet ik, al je spullen liggen in de Griffoendortoren' zei hij en hij knipoogte. Hij pakt een nachtjapon uit een kast en gooide hem naar Hermelien toe. 'Alsjeblieft' zei hij 'ik kom zo terug'. Hermelien deed vlug de nachtjapon aan en ging in bed liggen. Even later kwam Draco weer binnen en hij ging naast Hermelien liggen. Ze lag al op haar zij naar de muur te staren. Draco deed een arm om haar heen en ze vielen beiden in slaap.

Toen Hermelien wakker werd, voelde ze geen arm meer om zich heen. Ze keek achter haar, maar Draco was verdwenen. Ze besefte dat ze weer in slaapzaal van de meisjes was. Was het een droom geweest? Nee dat was het niet, dacht ze. Toen ging ze in haar bed zitten. De onzichtbaarheidmantel lag naast haar bed en er stond een ontbijtje aan het voeteneind van haar bed. Ze zag er ook een cadeautje bij staan. Toen ze het opmaakte, zag ze een briefje erin liggen. Ze las hem.

_Hermelien, je bent terug gegaan met een Via Via toen je sliep, ik hoop dat je niet geschrokken bent. Ik heb een plan. Lok je twee "vrienden" Harry en Ron vanavond naar het Meer, daar zullen we ze een verassing geven._

_Ik hou van je,_

_Draco_

Hermelien dacht na. Het was dus echt waar, ze had verkering met Draco, dat voelde goed. En Harry en Ron voelden meer aan als een bedreiging voor haar en Draco.


	12. Een duister plan

Onder het eten keek ze naar Harry en Ron. Ze grijnsde gemeen. Toen keek ze weer naar de afdelingstafel van Zwadderich en zag dat Draco naar haar lachte. Ze lachte terug en ging toen door met eten, het mocht niet te veel opvallen. 'Wat is er toch met je?' vroeg Harry. 'Niets' zei Hermelien, en ze ging weg. Toen ze in haar slaapkamer was, zag ze dat er een briefje op haar bed lag. Ze las hem.

_Hermelien, vanavond stuur ik per uil je weer zo'n geheimzinnig briefje, jij weet wel waar ze vandaan komen, maar voor Harry en Ron is dat nog steeds een raadsel. Daarin schrijf ik dat ze naar het Meer moeten komen samen met jou. Je zult dan een stem horen, zij niet, zij horen grommen. Doe net alsof je heel bang bent. Dan lok je ze verder het bos in en pakken we ze met die beesten. Ik pak jou en we gaan weg!_

_Draco_

Ze lachte, ze hadden een gemeen plan, maar wel leuk. Ze verlangde nu al naar vanavond, vooral omdat ze Draco dan weer zou zien.

'Was het eten lekker?' zei Hermelien. 'Ja hoor, dat vraag je normaal nooit, wat is er toch?' zei Ron. Hermelien keer verbaasd. 'Met mij? Helemaal niets hoor!' zei ze. Toen kwamen de uilen binnen. Hermelien kreeg er ook weer een. Ze las hem, en Harry en Ron over haar schouder heen.

_Hermelien, neem je vrienden mee naar het Meer vanavond, ik wil je iets laten zien!_

Ze keek geschrokken. 'Gaan we er naar toe?' vroeg ze toen. 'Ja, ik wil weten wat hier aan de hand is!' zei Harry en Ron knikte ook. Ze aten verder. Hermelien dacht na, ze had er zin in, alleen aan de andere kant echt een beetje bang. Ze vond Draco erg leuk, maar Harry en Ron waren wel haar vrienden.

Die avond slopen Harry, Ron en Hermelien onder de Ontzichtbaarheidsmantel naar het verboden bos, richting het meer. Opeens hoorde Hermelien weer die stem. 'Ik wil je opeten..' zei het. Ze schrok echt, al moest ze nep schrikken. Harry en Ron schrokken ook. 'Wat is er?' vroeg Harry fluisterend. 'Ik hoorde die stemmen weer, degenen die dat zeggen, zijn hier!' zei Hermelien terug. Ron keek angstig, omdat er een spinnen bij het Meer zaten. Hermelien lachte. 'Ben je bang voor spinnen?' zei Hermelien giechelend. 'Ja, wat wil je anders als je broer je knuffel beer in een hele grote spin veranderd!' zei Ron vernijdig en ze liepen weer verder. Harry en Ron hoorden weer gegrom. Hermelien weer dezelfde stem en plotseling werd ze ontzichtbaarheidsmantel van hun afgetrokken. 'Kijk eens wie we daar hebben' en met een ruk draaiden ze zich om. Draco stond voor hun en lachte gemeen. Van achter kwam het gegrom steeds dichterbij. De beesten pakten Harry en Ron. 'Laat hen gaan!' riep Hermelien boos, maar ze werd door Draco mee getrokken. 'Laat haar gaan, Malfidus!' schreeuwden Harry en Ron. Maar Draco liep verder samen met Hermelien. 'Dat deed je geweldig!' zei hij toen uit het zicht waren verdwijnen. 'Bedankt' zei Hermelien en ze gaf Draco een kus, maar toen ze dat deed dacht ze, wat doe ik nou? Hij hoort in Zwadderich. Toen besefte ze dat Draco een liefdesdrank had gebruikt, maar geen idee had hoe lang het werkte. Ze duwde Draco van zich af. 'En waar denk jij wel niet mee bezig te zijn?!' schreeuwde ze en ze rende weg. Toen zag ze wat ze Harry en Ron had aangedaan. Ze riep iets in de "monster" taal en de monsters lieten los. Samen renden ze bij het Meer vandaan. 'Accio Ontzichtbaarheidsmantel!' riep Hermelien. De ontzichtbaarheidsmantel kwam er aan en ze renden verder naar de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor. Uitgeput zakten ze in de stoelen voor de openhaard.


	13. Het afscheid

Hermelien had haar koffers al klaar staan, om naar huis te gaan. Aan de ene kant vond e het fijn, maar ze wou ook wel bij Harry en Ron blijven. Draco was gestraft en zei nu de hele tijd modderbloedje tegen haar, maar dat kon haar niets meer schelen, ze was blij dat het uit was. 'Ik moet jullie wat bekennen' zei Hermelien, toen zij, Harry en Ron even alleen waren. 'Ik heb met Draco gehad, maar niet uit eigen wil. Hij nam me mee die avond toen ik die brief kreeg. Hij bood me drinken aan, en dwong me dat te drinken, daar zat waarschijndelijk liefdesdrank in' zei ze toen. Harry en Ron sloegen een arm om haar heen. 'Het was niet jou schuld, Hermelien!' zeiden ze beiden.

Er klonk een fluit. Hermelien, Harry en Ron namen nog even vlug afscheid van Hagrid. Daarna stapten ze in de Zweinstein Expres. 'Dat het eerste jaar alweer voorbij is, vind ik ongelofelijk' zei Harry. 'Ja' zeiden Hermelien en Ron met een zucht.

Na uren lang in de trein zitten, kwam de trein op het station aan. Samen liepen ze door de muur van perron 9 ¾. 'Mam, Pap!' riep Hermelien toen ze haar vader en moeder in. 'Hallo, schat!' zei haar moeder. 'Zijn dat je vrienden?' vroeg haar vader. 'Ja, dit zijn Harry en Ron' zei ze blij. Ze knipoogde naar hen. Ze namen afscheid. 'Tot volgend jaar! En we schrijven he?!' riep Hermelien nog vlug en ze ging met haar ouders naar huis toe.


End file.
